


Not Swimming

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Lucas won't use the swimming pool, because he doesn't want his tattoos to be seen.





	Not Swimming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ/DW Fan Flashworks "Pool" challenge

“The pool is excellent,” Adam Carter said as he emerged from the shower.  “You should go for a swim.”  
  
“I’m sure it is.  Everything about this hotel is top class,” Lucas North replied.  “But you know it’s not possible for me.”  
  
“There’s hardly anybody in there.  And no-one will care about your tattoos.”  
  
“I will.”  
  
“I think you worry about them too much.  You don’t need to.”  
  
Lucas looked downwards and Adam saw him involuntarily put his arms round his chest.  
  
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”  Adam crossed the room and pulled Lucas into a bear hug.  “I know, it’s not so much what they are, but what they mean.  I just don’t like seeing you missing out.”  
  
Adam heard the muttered “It’s okay, it doesn’t matter”, and resolved to find a way for Lucas to enjoy the pool.  Adam might not be able to take away the old memories, but he was determined to create new ones.  
  
***  
  
The evening meeting had dragged on, but Adam persuaded Lucas to go for a walk before they went to bed.  As they headed back towards their room, Adam suddenly stopped and turned down a different corridor.  
  
They reached a locked door and Adam pulled the key out of his pocket.  
  
“Where are you taking me?” Lucas asked.  
  
“Wait and see!”  
  
Lucas followed Adam through a second door and then he stopped and said, “You’ve brought me to the pool.”  
  
“Yes.  I persuaded one of the staff members to let me borrow her key.  So there’s no-one around and nothing to stop you going for a swim.  And since we’re on our own, there’s no need to wear any swim gear either.”  
  
Lucas chuckled, and copied Adam in stripping off his clothes, before jumping into the pool.  



End file.
